The Body Castaways2: Eric's Ending!
by Caleb Jones
Summary: Continuing the story from part one after Igor and a mad scientist forever alter the castaways lives by swapping their minds! With Igor living the Ginger Grant life in Hollywood, what happens to the rest of the gang still stuck back on the island?
1. Chapters 1-4

The Body Castaways: Part Two -- The Fate Of the Castaways! ERIC'S ENDING! (Eric's conclusion to the story begun in. The Body Castaways Part One: Igor, Hollywood Starlet!)  
  
An all-new, alternative version of the classic body-swapping episode of Gilligan's Island! The Characters and original script are copyrighted to others. No claim is made to those concepts by us. All additional elements of the story not in the original TV script nor owned by others are copyrighted to us.  
  
Written by Eric, and Caleb Jones Plot by Eric Edited by Caleb Jones  
  
  
  
In The Body Castaways Part One: Igor, Hollywood Starlet!, the castaways were 'rescued' by a mad scientist and his assistant, Igor. The madman exchanged everyone's minds! The horrible Igor arranged to swap minds with the beautiful Ginger and then destroyed all of the scientific equipment, sailing off with the only boat to Hawaii and a new life as movie star Ginger Grant! The once again stranded castaways struggle to adjust to their radically different bodies, and their forever altered lives...  
  
And now the story continues...  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
The seven stranded castaways, tricked into co-operating with Dr. Boris Balinkoff, looked down in horror at the ruins of the mind-swapping machine. All hopes for a quick fix and a return to their proper bodies were smashed along with the madman's devices. However, the impossible invention which they had been forced to be a part of had indeed worked. It wasn't bad enough to be stranded on a deserted island, now they could no longer even call their very bodies home anymore.  
  
The Professor, forced into Mary Ann's feminine body, was crying, much to his dismay. He was always the stoic one, but no more. His new body seemed to be far more emotional than his tall male body had been. Mary Ann was also in tears, despite the natural urges of the Professor's strong male body, which she now possessed, to repress her emotions. There was one of their party who had suffered far worse a loss than either of them, however.  
  
Once Ginger realized she had no way to escape the ugly male body of Igor and return to her gorgeous body, she had collapsed in a far from graceful fall to the floor and was sobbing hopelessly. Everyone kept a cautious distance away from the thrashing movements of her powerful masculine arms as she pounded the floor  
  
"Someone give me back my beautiful, beautiful body!"  
  
Ginger wailed the same phrase over and over again. The voice of a sexy young woman coming from the mouth of one of the most repulsive male bodies in the world was mind boggling to the rest of the castaways, even though their minds and voices also were also similarly displaced.  
  
Surprisingly, Gilligan was the first to pull himself together. "I guess this means I don't have to take out the garbage anymore now that I'm Mr. Howell, right Skipper?" He easily ducked Mrs. Howell's floppy hat as the Skipper tried to hit him with it. The dress the Skipper now wore was hardly designed for such activity however, and severely restricted his arm movements. The Skipper's arms were mere pipe stems now. He had never felt as weak as he did now after that blasted Doctor forced him out of his own sturdy body. Why did he have to become Mrs. Howell, though?  
  
Mr. Howell, stuck inside Gilligan's wimpy body also felt like crying! Even though he was now much younger, a definite plus, he was no longer made of the same quality stock! He was Gilligan! And Gilligan was so very common, not to mention poor!  
  
"For heaven's sake, be a man, Thurston!" It was quite disconcerting to the others to hear the cultured voice of Mrs. Howell issue from the Captain's portly, male body.  
  
Mr. Howell's wife, still recovering from being forced to wear the Captain's strong male form, smacked him a far more solid blow than she had planned. Her body was much bigger and stronger than he was now, and Mrs. Howell had only begun to realize how powerful she had become due to the insane exchange of identities.  
  
It was oddly satisfying to be able to boss her husband around. For the first time, she had the muscles! Her new body was rather obese and common, and of course male; but it was also big and well muscled from many decades spent at sea. She looked across at her own body. It seemed so tiny and fragile now! The Captain was wearing it rather poorly. He kept adjusting her neckline and pulling at her girdle and her bra straps. Her pretty hat was lopsided and unpinned, and her hair needed brushing! The skipper had already managed to wipe off most of her lipstick! She would have to teach him how to behave like a lady at the first opportunity! Like most of the other castaways, he too was crying as they all realized there would be no return to normal lives after all.  
  
They all stared at Boris Balinkoff, the mad scientist whose experiments had stranded them all inside the wrong bodies. He had fainted when he saw the destruction of his life's work, but was coming around. They observed him with horror as the madman meowed like a cat and ignored the destroyed machine. Seeing seven stranded souls with anger and hatred in their faces, he only said, "I'm Fluffy, a harmless cat!" After several more meows, the apparently deranged madman began licking his hand.  
  
Today, decided the Skipper, staring down at his new body, the weak female body of Mrs. Lovey Howell, was the worse day of his life! It was even worse than the six months he had spent in the stockade for hitting an officer! It amazingly was even worse than the day he made Gilligan his first mate. He was a retired, decorated, petty officer from Uncle Sam's Navy for crying out loud, and now he was stuck looking like the helpless trophy wife of Thurston Howell. He was a man for crying out loud, not a woman! He wanted to scream with anger and frustration! He tugged once again on whatever contraption the woman had on underneath her dress that was so irritating and confining. He glanced across at 'her' husband's body, Mr. Howell, who now housed the mind - if you could call such a feeble thing a mind - of his little buddy, Gilligan.  
  
"At least for once you can't blame me for any of this!" Gilligan said with morbid satisfaction.  
  
The Skipper almost pulled a muscle hitting his little buddy with Mrs. Howell's hat again, but it was well worth it!  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
The Professor cleared Mary Ann's throat. He might only stand five foot three inches tall now, but at least he still had his authoritative male voice. When he talked, the others listened!  
  
"People, calm down! We can't panic!"  
  
"Just watch me!" cried Gilligan. "Maybe Dr. B. here has the right idea!" He began flapping his arms. "Look, I'm a bird! Coo! Coo!"  
  
"He's 'coo coo' all right!" The Captain growled as he slapped Gilligan, the diamonds on his slim, gloved fingers cutting into what had until today been Mr. Howell's face.  
  
"Thank you, Skipper!" said the Professor.  
  
"Lovey, I mean Captain, I am going to sue you for millions if you've damaged my face!"  
  
"Shut up, Thurston!" ordered Mrs. Howell again, smacking him once more with her now powerful sailor's muscles. The thin body of Gilligan went sprawling from the powerful blow.  
  
Suddenly Mary Ann's beautiful eyes light up. The Professor had an idea!  
  
"Of course, the boat!" cried the Professor. "We shouldn't be here arguing! Maybe we can catch Igor before he makes it to the boat."  
  
"He can't run too fast in my high heels, Professor!" Ginger said, a glimmer of hope in her voice for the first time since seeing Igor's horrible face in the mirror instead of her own.  
  
They all rushed down to the dock, but they were far too late. The boat - the only boat, was just a spec on the horizon. Ginger began wailing again and pounding her now massive, grotesque head on the wooden posts of the dock.  
  
"Stop him! Someone get my beautiful body back!"  
  
It took the combined strength of the other four males, Lovey, Mary Ann, Gilligan and Mr. Howell to keep the super strong male body Ginger now possessed from diving into the ocean. Ginger only gave up when the boat with her body could no longer be seen.  
  
Both the Captain and the Professor looked ashamed, as they were now physically helpless in their female forms. The Professor felt especially weird as everyone now towered over him, even the Skipper! His new body was only 5'1" while up until yesterday, he had been a 6' 2" tall man and a good athlete. Now he was a she, a foot shorter and almost a hundred pounds lighter. Mary Anne was in good shape, as were all the castaways after years of survival on the island, but he would be hard pressed to break a nail as Mary Ann!  
  
Everyone felt sorry for poor Ginger as her body sailed off and she remained behind, stuck within Igor's abandoned, ugly body. As bad as things might be for the rest, none of them had been one of the most beautiful women in the world! None of them knew what it was like to suddenly become one of the ugliest men in the world - and one at least 20 years older to boot. True she was now enormously strong, but that was hardly a fair trade for the loss of decades of her life and her beautiful body!  
  
"I'm hungry!" said Howell.  
  
"How can you be hungry at a time like this?" scolded Mary Ann.  
  
"Simple, I have Gilligan's repulsive body, and he is always hungry."  
  
"HEY!" said Gilligan. "That's MY body you are talking about, you know!"  
  
Mr. Howell wandered off to find the kitchen unaware that his face automatically assumed Gilligan's normal, bemused expression.  
  
"I wonder what other changes our new corporeal forms will bring upon our souls" said the Professor, meditatively.  
  
They all felt uneasy. The Professor observed that they were all starting to move about like the originals. Mrs. Howell waddled with big steps and the Captain was now mincing around like a refined lady. He didn't have the heart to say anything - they had enough on their minds. But it was to be expected since they all had each other's brains and bodies and neural transmitters with a lifetime of habit. Only the memories seemed to have been transferred. plus the voices, of course  
  
"Mrs. Howell would you and Mary Ann mind locking up Boris. It may seem hopeless but our best chance to return to normal is to get him to fix the machine - we can't afford to have him disappearing as well!"  
  
"With pleasure, Professor!" answered Mrs. Howell. It was wonderful to be big and strong, even though she was now horribly dressed.  
  
"Meow?" said Dr B. desperately trying to look like a harmless cat and failing, as the tall man and the fat man carried him off to the dungeon.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Mary Ann was feeling tall and in charge now. It was confusing to possess a man's body but she found the additional foot or so height advantage quite amazing. She had always envied Ginger for her height, (among other things) but now she, Mary Anne, was the tallest person on the island! She helped Mrs. Howell hustle Dr Balinkoff into the dungeon and wrapped him in chains. Both of them smiled broadly. They had been his prisoners just minutes before! Now it was Dr. B's turn to be imprisoned in the very stocks he had forced the castaways into earlier!  
  
Mr. Howell found a well-stocked kitchen and pantry on a lower level of the Spanish castle. There would be plenty of food to go around! There was no telling how long they would be trapped here by Igor, but at least they would not starve!  
  
Mr. Howell carried up a sizeable supply of food from the kitchen. His young body was such a pleasure to operate that he actually enjoyed the menial labor! When Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell returned they found that the Professor had laid out quite a spread for them with food and the Captain was setting the table. His wife was surprised when she learned that her husband had offered to help out and fetch the others for dinner.  
  
Mary Ann was also impressed. The Professor was really keeping his cool. The meal he had prepared actually looked good, and it smelled even better! She had the rare opportunity to observe herself in action. Of course, she could hardly forget that the Professor was in charge of her body now, however. She realized what people had told her over the years was true. She really was as cute as a button! "Wow!" she thought. It was really weird to feel a totally unfamiliar male desire to touch and kiss her original body. She flushed a little and bent her head over her plate. The only thing stopping her from doing so was that it wasn't the right time. They were about to eat. And there was just something very weird about wanting to kiss someone who essentially was her identical twin! She began to realize how much control the men had used during their years on the island. She had only been a man for a few hours and she already had to fight off the desires of a man for a woman!  
  
Ginger sat listlessly - still in a state of shock. She ate automatically, her huge body needed far more food than she normally ate, and it was easier to quench her hunger than to think about the horrible thing that had been done to her. The others were very concerned about Ginger, but since she had quieted down a little, they sat down to a better meal than they normally ate on their old island and made plans in between bites of food.  
  
"What are we going to do, Professor?" asked the Captain of Mary Ann.  
  
The Professor waved Mary Ann's slender arm at the body of Mrs. Howell. "I'm over here, Skipper."  
  
"Sorry, Professor, it's been a very confusing day!"  
  
"You can say that again, Skipper!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor, it's been a very confusing day!" With the exception of Ginger, the others burst out laughing! They really needed a moment of happiness amid the ruins of the lives they had known. Deep inside, they knew things would never be the same ever again!  
  
"To answer your question, Skipper, we will start by looking for plans to get the machine fixed and force Dr B to help us rebuild it!" He touched his smooth throat in shock! The last few words he had just spoken sounded just the way Mary Anne spoke!  
  
"Professor!" cried Mary Ann. "Your voice - now you sound just like me." Her voice was still quite feminine sounding, at least. She treasured her remaining aspect of her old body.  
  
"You certainly do sound like her, Professor!" confirmed the Captain - sounding all the world like a Bostonian society matron. "OH, DEAR! Not me, too?" But he knew it was true. Not only did he look and feel like Mrs. Howell, but now he talked like her as well, right down to her high society accent! And he had never called anyone 'dear' before, with the possible exception of the occasional barmaid!  
  
Excitedly they all started talking. Their voices all matched their new bodies.  
  
"Good Heavens! My voice, as well as my body, is now Mulligan stew! How will I ever get back into the Harvard club when I talk like. Gilligan!" said Mr. Howell.  
  
"What's happened to us, Professor?" asked Mary Ann. She was shocked by the sound of the Professor's manly voice coming out of her mouth! Now she was all man!  
  
"I thought this would happen. Before, we had what I will call 'identity shock'. Our minds were in a hysterical state and forced our current bodies' vocal cords to match our minds much like an impressionist can sound like other people. However. that was an unnatural state, and now that we have adjusted slightly, our voices have gone back to normal, matching the bodies we possess. I'm afraid the same thing has happened to the way we move as well. We are all moving more like the people we appear to have become."  
  
"You mean I move like a - a woman?" The Skipper had tried to let his voice boom out like usual, but instead the hefty he-man's voice came out of Mrs. Howell's dainty lips sounding just the way Mrs. Howell would have spoken. The Skipper would never be taken for a man anymore.  
  
The Professor draped an arm around the Skipper's shoulders, trying to offer some sense of comfort. "I'm afraid you do indeed talk and walk like a woman now. Like Mrs. Howell, to be exact, Captain. And I seem to talk like Mary Anne. It's really better this way, though. Think about it ... If we are ever rescued, and we are unable to reverse what this madman did to us, would any on us be comfortable looking as we do now but sounding like our former selves?"  
  
The Professor pulled his hand away from the Skipper's slender little shoulder. His attempt to offer the former man some comfort was obviously failing. The feminine instinct to comfort seemed wrong to both of them, somehow. Despite the fact they had female bodies, neither of them was really a woman inside, where it mattered. If that radical a change were to ever take place, it would take far more than a few hours occupying a female body to make it happen!  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
The castaways argued all through dinner, with the exception of Ginger. Ginger stared morosely into the mirror with tears running down now scarred and gaunt cheeks as she allowed her new body to appease it's hunger and devour more than twice what the others had eaten.  
  
"Gee, Ginger, leave some food for the rest of us, why don't ya?" Gilligan said, half joking, to the huge man that now housed the soul of the beautiful actress.  
  
"Why should I, Gilligan? Ginger paused. It was harder for her to speak well with every passing hour. "It's not like I have a figure to watch anymore." More tears fell down her face. Wiping her tears away only made Ginger feel worse as her hand brushed tears from cheeks that were as rough as sandpaper. Igor's overly masculine body was rapidly growing a five o'clock shadow  
  
Everyone ate quickly, hoping to avoid the obvious.  
  
Now that Ginger had calmed down a little, the results of the search of the island castle had to be told. The Professor spoke up first.  
  
"I have more bad news, I'm afraid. Igor destroyed all the plans we could find and many of the spare parts. What little we could get out of Dr. Balinkoff confirms that there is little hope of repairing his machines. I am afraid we may be stuck in these bodies for quite sometime!!"  
  
Ginger took the news worse of all, bellowing like a bull tormented in the ring.  
  
"No!!! Ginger Grant can not be. ugly!" The boulders of the castle walls shook from the force of her massive fists pounding against the stone walls. She began to cry yet again!  
  
They stared at each other. It appeared that Ginger had inherited Igor's speech problems along with his malformed male body.  
  
"Can we find some rooms?" asked Mary Ann presently. "Poor Ginger must be exhausted. I know I am."  
  
Igor's was the first room they entered. Ginger would have to sleep there - it had all the clothes she would need for her new, and oversized, body as well as a special bed built to hold her huge bulk. The dresses she had brought to the castle would certainly no longer fit her new figure. They gasped when they looked around Igor's room. All the walls were hung with pictures of Ginger. Magazines articles about Ginger's life and career also were taped to the walls of the room.  
  
Ginger screamed in horror, her deep male bellowing scaring everyone! She had hoped that Igor would be quickly found out as an impostor somehow. but now it appeared that he was a crazed fan of hers who knew everything about her! He might easily pull off his impersonation of her, since he possessed her gorgeous female body and had studied her life! Ginger's only hope had been if Igor failed and was found out. The police would have forced him to lead them back to her and the others. But now her hopes were dashed! She was going to be stuck in his horribly huge and ugly body forever! It took the three male bodies of Mary Anne, Mrs. Howell, and Mr. Howell to hold Ginger down on the bed. She had to be sedated.  
  
Fortunately for the once again stranded castaways, Dr B had brought some of their clothing over from the other island. Mr. Howell stubbornly tried to claim his former clothes, but was overruled by the rest. It was only sensible for the clothes to go with the body that normally wore them. Then there was the matter of where to sleep.  
  
"Come along, dear" said Gilligan putting the arm that had belonged to Thurston Howell through the slim arm of Mrs. Howell, an arm which now belong to the Captain. He was joking, but it would be great to pull his best friend and occasional tormentor's chains now that the big man was a little woman!  
  
The Captain turned his aristocratic, feminine face towards Gilligan. He flushed deeply at even the concept of sleeping in the same room with the husband of the body he was trapped in, even if that body now belonged to his little buddy.  
  
"In your dreams, Gilligan!" he almost screamed. He struggled, and finally freed his now weak feminine arm from Gilligan's grasp. His 'little' buddy was now taller and bigger than he was, and that fact scared him a little.  
  
"I think we all need to have own space, Skipper." soothed Mary Ann.  
  
"Gilligan, stop giggling! You're making my body look ridiculous!" said an incensed Mr. Howell. He himself had no desire to share a bed with the Captain even though the former man possessed his long time's wife's body. The Captain was now much too old for him! In fact, he wondered how he had found her attractive just a few weeks ago. Lovey had been a beautiful woman when they were first married, but age had not treated her body well. Thurston turned his gaze towards Mary Ann's trim form now inhabited by the Professor's brilliant mind. Now that body was far more appealing, he lustfully thought to himself. And it was not as if either he and the Captain, OR he and Lovey were legally married now! His body was decidedly single! Perhaps it was time to enjoy his newfound youth!  
  
A gentle "Meow, Meow.." could be heard from the dungeon door if anyone were listening. The mad Doctor was living up to his reputation!  
  
The Professor found it fascinating to piss sitting down. He, of course, knew how the female anatomy worked but to apply it to his own body was a new and somewhat unnerving experience. He was undecided whether sitting or standing to urinate was preferable. Before he could begin an analysis of his breasts, Mary Ann stopped by to help him with some finer points of her female physiology the Professor would have to be prepared for.  
  
"Sorry to intrude, Professor, but I thought you should know that your period is due two days from now!" Mary Ann couldn't help but giggle as the Professor's pretty face paled. Scientist though he was, he had no desire to experience the feminine 'curse' first hand, and he closed big, beautiful eyes as if already in pain. No wonder he felt bloated!  
  
After promising to help her friend get through his first menstruation, Mary Ann giggled some more as she went into the room she had chosen. It was unused for ages and needed cleaning. She spent several hours making the room livable. During that time she also spent some time lifting and moving furniture, marveling at how strong she now was. It was kind of cool not to be a weak little girl!  
  
Grumbling, the Captain was cleaning his new face with cold cream under the stern gaze of his former body.  
  
"You need to keep my body looking good!" Lovey ordered sternly the current occupant of her former self. I have very delicate skin, you know. Or rather, you have delicate skin now! My skin is rather rough now, I'm afraid."  
  
The Skipper was cowed by her presence. Lovey Howell was so big and strong, now that she occupied his former body. He felt weak and helpless standing next to her. Strangely, the feeling was not totally unpleasant, and that scared the Skipper the most.  
  
To be continued... ! 


	2. Chapters 5-7

The Body Castaways Part Two: The Fate Of The Castaways! ERIC'S ENDING! (Eric's epic conclusion to the story begun in. The Body Castaways Part One: Igor, Hollywood Starlet!)  
  
An all-new, alternative version of the classic body-swapping episode of Gilligan's Island! The Characters and original script are copyrighted to others. No claim is made to those concepts by us. All additional elements of the story not in the original TV script nor owned by others are copyrighted to us.  
  
Written by Eric, and Caleb Jones Plot by Eric Edited by Caleb Jones  
  
Previously, the castaways were 'rescued' by a mad scientist and his assistant, Igor. The madman exchanged everyone's minds! The horrible Igor arranged to swap minds with the beautiful Ginger and then destroyed all of the scientific equipment, sailing off with the only boat to Hawaii and a new life as movie star Ginger Grant! The once again stranded castaways struggle to adjust to their radically different bodies and forever altered lives...  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ginger woke up the next morning and, discovering that the events of the day before were not some horrible bad dream, she screamed! The anguished bellow woke everybody up. As the Professor was leaning over Ginger, trying to sooth the poor EX-beautiful movie star, he felt a pinch on his new, well- padded feminine bottom. Reflectively, the former man gave in to his feminine body's instincts and whirled around, slapping Mr. Howell hard across his face before he could do what his male mind wanted and punch the man in the stomach!  
  
"Ouch!" Mr. Howell cried out, rubbing his face where the Professor had hit him. He didn't stop smiling though. The Professor was now rubbing a very attractive, if sore caboose, and Thurston Howell was feeling like he was a young man all over again back in his college years. The Professor was now as attractive as any coed at his alma mater!  
  
Gilligan giggled. It was strange to see himself act in such a forward manner! And even weirder to see someone hit him without it hurting him! Mary Ann glowered and moved the Professor's former body next to Howell, who looked up at the taller, angry man from Gilligan's smaller, weaker body. Howell gulped, swallowing nervously. He hadn't taken into account that the real Mary Anne might not like to see her body pinched even if she no longer occupied it. It might just be a fatal flaw, he thought, as Mary Ann shook him vigorously until his teeth rattled.  
  
"Leave me. I mean, leave her alone, you dirty old. I mean young man!"  
  
The Professor grew wide-eyed with admiration. It felt nice and strangely exciting to have a protector to take care of him now that he was a woman! The many conflicting emotions were rather unfamiliar to the former man, but when Mary Anne put her arm around him a pleasant feeling spread through his body. He reflexively slipped his own arm around the taller waist of his former body and, as one of his breasts pressed into Mary Anne's chest, the pleasant sensations he felt multiplied! If he was going to spend the rest of his life in Mary Anne's body, at least it appeared to be a rather enjoyable body to occupy!  
  
Lovey went down to the dungeon and used her manly strength to force the weaker mad Doctor up to the dining room. Even a man as vile as Dr. Balinkoff didn't deserve to starve, though she was sorely tempted to let him do so!  
  
The minute Dr. B saw the seven stranded castaways, he started mewing like a cat again. Lovey had had enough of that nonsense! She grabbed the man by his collar. It was so wild to be so strong! No more pooh-poohing around being a useless old woman! She was a REAL MAN now - a he-man just like her spineless, husband Thurston Howell III, but bigger and stronger than he ever was!  
  
"Listen up, you mad man! If you are really insane and can't fix the machine that did this to us, then you are useless to us! If that is the case, I will personally wrap you in these heavy chains and drop you off the cliff into the ocean for what you've done to us - especially for what you did to poor Ginger! Do we understand each other?"  
  
A calculating gleam came into his beady little eyes. This man. or woman. was used to getting his own way! She might just do what he said she would! The jig was up and the Doctor knew it!  
  
"OK! OK! I believe you! I'm not really a CAT! I just pretended so that you wouldn't kill me after Igor destroyed the machine! Let me look at the machine which my ungrateful associate destroyed. I'm ten times smarter than he is. I may be able to help you."  
  
Mrs. Howell called the Professor away from the others and they went to the lab where the machine had changed all their lives. Dr. B looked at the machine and shook his head.  
  
"Bad?" asked the Professor. He knew the answer but prayed his estimate of the damage was wrong!  
  
"Not good! Not good at all! Igor knew just what to do to disable the machine. He may have looked like a monster but he has a brilliant mind! There is no way I can fix this mess!"  
  
Ginger, in Igor's hulking body, moved in behind them, sniffled and wailed once more as she heard the bad news. "He's brilliant, and he's got my beautiful, beautiful body! And me. I." she fought for words just as Igor had done, "I'm trapped in this -- this ugly, monstrous flesh."  
  
The others were relieved when a distraction arrived in the form of Gilligan. It seemed strange to see Mr. Howell's body bound into the lab like a colt. Gilligan was still moving like a young man, and he would pay for it with a very sore body later that night!  
  
"Good news, everybody! I've found a TV and it's a doozy! It has a 45 inch screen and a gazillion channels! I didn't think they made TV's that big! At last I can watch the Three Stooges again. I love those guys!" Then he winced and grabbed his back. His body had never hurt as much as it had in the past two days. Gilligan wondered if it had something to do with the fact that he looked an awful lot like Mr. Howell now.  
  
They all followed Gilligan to the entertainment room. Everyone gathered around the big TV set. Several of them looked at the Doctor with hate in their eyes. Dr. B tried to lighten the moment.  
  
"Hey, I might be a madman, and I might have wanted to rule the world, but that doesn't mean I have to miss my soaps!" Ginger took some pleasure in roughly man-handling Dr. B into a very uncomfortable pile on the floor.  
  
Gilligan grumbled when the Stooges were turned off by the Skipper searching for a news channel. As the channels changed, Ginger's deep-voiced throat gasped like a steam locomotive as her beautiful former body came on the screen looking drop-dead gorgeous!  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Everyone gathered around the television as the voluptuous image of Ginger Grant smiled a million-volt smile. Then the false female spoke with the breathless, sexy, Hollywood star's voice which Igor had stolen from Ginger along with her wonderful body!  
  
"I should be on that screen, not locked in his horrible male body watching myself on television! It isn't fair!" The others waited for the tears to fall but Ginger had apparently cried herself out for a while. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the screen. It was almost like having an out of body experience. The other castaways could sympathize with what she must be feeling.  
  
'Ginger Grant' was talking to a large group of people, and what she said crushed any hopes of a rescue. Igor had no plans to make amends for his cruel deeds. "I am so happy to finally be back in Hollywood again! Everyone has been so kind to me. I want to thank all the people who have helped me since I returned! I already have a movie offer to play a female Robinson Crusoe! And my fiancé, the sweet man, never gave up on me. He refused to believe I was dead and waited for me to return. I'm such a lucky woman! We plan to get married next month! Come over here, Rod, darling! I want all America to see the man who never gave up on me!"  
  
The incredibility beautiful woman hugged and kissed the handsome man who joined her on the stage. A number of women in the audience sighed at the man who never lost hope for his lost love!.  
  
Sobbing, the original Ginger Grant pulled her heavy male body from the floor and ran from the room. Everyone looked sad for her. except for Mr. Howell. He nudged the Professor and leered at the pert bosom of the former man. The Professor wondered if all women had to put up with such unwanted attention. He had been too busy pursuing higher education to pay much attention to such things before, though he would have had to be blind not to know how attractive the body he now possessed was. He regretted not having the courage to date Mary Anne. He had never thought he might turn into her at the hands of a madman!  
  
Three was a loud crash! They rushed into Ginger's room. She lay sobbing on the floor. Around her neck was a broken rope and next to her the remains of a wooden chair.  
  
"I can't even hang myself! The f***ing rope broke!"  
  
In Mary Anna's softest, sweetest tones the Professor hugged her and said, "Ginger, you mustn't give up. Where there's life there is hope." He got a sedative the skipper had fetched from the medicine cabinet in Dr. B.'s office and injected the prescription drug into the massive, hairy arm which now belonged to Ginger Grant.  
  
It took three men to help the drugged Ginger to her bed in Igor's room.  
  
"Give me back beautiful body and life, Igor you can't have them or my Rod!" she murmured with Igor's raspy voice and incoherent speech patterns as she fell asleep  
  
"He should sleep through the night," said the Professor, unconsciously calling Ginger he. It seemed impossible to think of that huge, grotesque, male body as a she unless Ginger were awake and talking. "But poor Ginger will need to be watched." The Professor looked around. "Where's Dr. B?"  
  
Terrified, they rushed out and finally found him making an inventory of missing parts for the mind-transfer device.  
  
"My friends, you can trust your friendly physician."  
  
"Friendly Physician?" exploded Mr. Howell. "You have the gall to call yourself that, you quack? You switched all our bodies and minds around and left us to rot, chained up in your dungeon! What's so friendly about that?"  
  
"Picky, picky, picky! What's done is done! Besides, it's all covered by your HMOs!"  
  
"You're crazy!" exploded Gilligan with his usual tack.  
  
"Then you had better fix the damn machine yourself!"  
  
"I'll go get the heavy chains!" said Lovey in the Captain's menacing body, smacking her hefty fist into a beefy palm.  
  
Dr. B smiled. He didn't want to mess around with Mrs. Howell. She scared him! "Never mind, service with a smile is my motto, dear. sir."  
  
They all felt exhausted. Seeing Igor triumphant had depressed them all. They locked the doctor in his room after searching it thoroughly, and everyone went to bed. None said so, but they all found their new bodies more and more comfortable, as if their minds were settling into a new home. Such a possibility scared no one more than the Skipper, who could have lifted two-hundred pounds yesterday, and now could barely lift a frying pan without feeling weak He hated being female!  
  
Interlude  
  
In Hollywood, the new Ginger Grant, once known as Igor, gazed into the mirror at the impossibly beautiful reflection of the woman he had become.  
  
She was so happy! Everybody liked her - perhaps even adored her! Finding out Ginger had a loyal fiancé had been a shock, and an amazing surprise! Her husband to be, Brad, had given her sex last night! It was the first real sex of the former Igor's life. It was so wonderful it had brought tears to her eyes and a scream of joy to her throat!  
  
Any regrets of losing her manhood vanished that night! Life was wonderful now, just as she had planned when he had been Igor. She smiled with malicious enjoyment. Now the former Ginger would be Igor. Let's see how HE likes it. She laughed a cruel, absolutely feminine laugh. Her body and life are all mine!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
~~~~BACK AT THE ISLAND~~~~  
  
The next morning, after checking in on Ginger, who was soundly sleeping for the first time since receiving her new body, the other castaways had breakfast and decided what they needed to do.  
  
"Ginger must be watched." insisted the Professor.  
  
"That much is obvious, Professor. Mrs. Howell said. The poor dear has been through so much! We must do anything we can to snap her out of her terrible state of mind! No one should suffer so!"  
  
"But how?" asked the Captain in Lovey's delicate tone of voice.  
  
"I don't know, Mrs. Howell, but he - she must be helped!" the Professor said.  
  
"Mary Anne! You just called me Mrs. Howell! I only look like her, you know."  
  
"And you called me Mary Anne, Skipper!"  
  
The former Mary Anne giggled from within the Professor's body.  
  
"It's not funny, Professor!" said Mrs. Howell in the Captain's body.  
  
"Now you've gone and done it too, Captain - I mean Mrs. Howell! You called me Professor! I'm Mary Anne! She's the Professor!" The country girl inside the male body of the Professor pointed to her former body, where the Professor's mind now resided.  
  
The Professor tossed the hair from her face and clutched at her temples to sooth her sudden headache. "This sudden name calling by our appearance may be another part of our minds settling into our new physical structure. It may be a self-defense mechanism against madness! Look everyone, we are confused enough as it is. From now on, I think we should call each other by the body they're in, since it seems to be a natural side effect of the exchange." The Professor spoke in Mary Anne's most reasonable, soothing tones. She paused. "After all, we must face facts - I think it very unlikely that we will get our former bodies back - at least in the conceivable future. Igor apparently has no plans to come back and rescue us."  
  
"I refuse to be called Gilligan! It's such a common name!" said Mr. Howell, indignantly.  
  
Lovey swatted him with the skipper's hat. The strong male body Lovey possesses seemed to instinctively clobber the body of Gilligan whenever he goofed and Lovey saw no reason to fight the urge now that her husband resided in that body! "Shut up, Gilligan, my little buddy! You'll answer to Gilligan if the Professor - I mean Mary Anne - wants you to do so. He- she's a lot smarter than you are, so just do as she says. or I'll belt ya!"  
  
The former Mr. Howell just sputtered. Gilligan grinned, and then imitated Mr. Howell's haughty manner.  
  
"Indeed, Gilligan, you forget your place! After all you are the lowest of the low - just a peasant deckhand now. I am now the millionaire! You must refer to me as Mr. Howell!"  
  
All the other castaways hid broad smiles.  
  
"Never!" cried Mr. Howell, folding his thin arms across his chest - very much in Gilligan's manner. Lovey swatted him again and again. Her male arms were now strong from many decades of sailing the seas.  
  
"Now, once again, what's your name?"  
  
"OK, Ok, it's Gilligan. I'm Gilligan." the former Mr. Howell said, nearly weeping as the words came out of his mouth.  
  
"And who I am?"  
  
"You're my wife, of course." Another swat! "Ouch! I mean you're the Captain and my boss." Howell said in pain. How low he had fallen in just a day!  
  
"Good!" Lovey quite enjoyed getting even with Thurston for all the sneering, sexist put-downs over the many years they had been married. He pointed at Gilligan in her husband's body. "And who is that?"  
  
"Thurston Howell the third?" said the new Gilligan with a heart-rending sob.  
  
No one felt sorry for him. Even though there had been no where to spend it, Howell had always held his rich position in life over the others, demanding they do all the work of survival. Payback was a bitch, as they say, and Lovey was one still, despite her male exterior!  
  
The new Captain pointed at Mary Ann's new body. "Who's that?"  
  
"The Professor."  
  
The new Professor grinned. She was beginning to enjoy that name. She had barely graduated high school due to the pressures of helping run her sick parent's farm. The trip to Hawaii was her parent's gift in place of a college education they had been unable to afford. While her parents didn't save enough money for a year at college, there was just enough in her college fund for a brief vacation their dear daughter could remember for the rest of her life!  
  
Then the massive arm of the Skipper pointed again. "And her?"  
  
The new 'Gilligan' looked at Mary Anne's sexy body. Howell wanted to get a dig in for the way his wife was treating him. "Gosh she's pretty!" he added, doing his best to imitate Gilligan's naïveté.  
  
The new Mary Ann flushed with unexpected, feminine pleasure. Lovey Howell was hardly jealous, however. Quite the opposite, in fact. She agreed with her husband's comment. Mary Anne was indeed quite pleasurable to the eyes!  
  
As the only young woman left on the island, the former Professor was beginning to feel like a single sheep surrounded by five hungry wolves!  
  
To be continued... ! 


	3. Chapters 8 to the End!

The Body Castaways Part Two: ERIC'S ENDING! (Eric's conclusion to the story begun in. The Body Castaways Part One: Igor, Hollywood Starlet!)  
  
An all-new, alternative version of the classic body-swapping episode of Gilligan's Island! The Characters and original script are copyrighted to others. No claim is made to those concepts by us. All additional elements of the story not in the original TV script nor owned by others are copyrighted to us.  
  
Written by Eric, and Caleb Jones Plot by Eric Edited by Caleb Jones  
  
Previously, the castaways were 'rescued' by a mad scientist and his assistant, Igor. The madman exchanged everyone's minds! The horrible Igor arranged to swap minds with the beautiful Ginger and then destroyed all of the scientific equipment, sailing off with the only boat to Hawaii and a new life as movie star Ginger Grant! The once again stranded castaways struggle to adjust to their radically different bodies and forever altered lives...  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
After a more sedate Ginger woke up, they had lunch. She refused to go along with the plan to call each other by their body's name. Ginger refused to give up her identity as a beautiful young woman despite all the physical evidence to the contrary.  
  
That night, with horrid fascination, they all watched a Ginger Grant Film festival put on by a TV channel the satellite provider carried. Ginger sobbed in the back ground occasionally and other times she was entranced to see herself on the big screen!  
  
The show was in honor of the return of the actress from her supposedly watery grave. 'Ginger' introduced each of the movies the original Ginger Grant had made before taking that fate-filled cruise years ago. Igor had studied his target body's life well, however and even Ginger had to admit that her impersonator looked great in a new evening gown. Igor glowed with happiness as the stage crew laughed at a little joke she had told during one of the film introductions. It was wonderful to be Ginger Grant!  
  
But not so if you used to BE Ginger Grant. The castaways barely caught the former Ginger in a bathroom trying to slit his wrists, albeit with a Bic safety razor which barely cut Igor's tough skin. Again Ginger had to be sedated.  
  
That night, the Skipper, now known as 'Lovey', felt someone creep into her bed.  
  
"Who are you?" she cried out with alarm in the darkened room. She was a weak woman now and would be no match if someone wanted to hurt her. She hated her inherited body!  
  
"Me!" a voice said calmly, turning on a night light. It was her former self, Mrs. Howell, who she was expected to call Skipper, even though he had never piloted a boat when he was a millionaire's wife.  
  
"What are you doing here?" It was so freaky to be in a bed with her own male body just inches away. He never realized how big he used to be!  
  
The former Macho man felt her new breasts being fondled. Despite herself, she started to enjoy the alien sensations. The room was getting hot! Her former body was so strangely virile and attractive! The former Skipper was afraid for the first time in her life as feminine feelings washed through her body.  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Just let yourself go, my dear. Trust me! Your body hasn't gotten laid in ten years! Thurston was always too busy making money - or so he said!" whispered the current Captain with a voice as low as his intentions.  
  
"I'm frightened. I don't know if I'm ready to do this. Do you think you could do it?"  
  
"I'd like to see anyone try and stop me!" They might both be well past their prime, but having lived in that body until days ago, the former Lovey Howell found her old self to be quite appealing, and it turned her on to touch her! He stroked the secret spot on her prior body which made her crazy whenever Thurston had accidentally caressed her there.  
  
"You are a beautiful woman, now, Skipper, and it is time for you to find out what being a woman is all about!"  
  
The new Lovey felt a glow of pride. Her man was so MASTERFUL! The former Skipper was shocked to find herself entranced by her former self, but her desires overwhelmed her leftover masculine objections...  
  
"And it's time for you to become a man. Be gentle." she pleaded. "I've never done this before. Well, I have, of course, but this is my first time as catcher instead of being the pitcher.  
  
The macho man grunted affirmatively. "Trust me, Captain, it's a lot better than any baseball game!"  
  
The new Lovey Howell enjoyed it, but mostly the pleasure was feeling desirable and secure in her man's arms. Her new body was somewhat surprised by the act and out of practice. Neither of them had much experience as their current gender. But they agreed to try again another night until they perfected their techniques. Hopefully, practice would make perfect!  
  
And life goes on.  
  
Even after such life altering circumstances.  
  
Dr. Balinkoff and 'Mary Ann' worked on the body swapping machine with no appreciable progress. But it was something to do, and kept hope alive.  
  
Ginger had to be restrained in a straight Jacket. Dr. B. was surprised when they asked him why he had one. "Doesn't everyone?" he replied.  
  
'The Professor' was finding his former body very attractive. The mind of the Professor had always appealed to her as a woman, and now his male body was sending out signals every time "Mary Anne walked near him! He wanted his body back, but to hold instead of possessing it once more!  
  
However 'Gilligan' and 'Mr. 'Howell' also found the pert youthful body of the former Professor very appealing. Eventually, they came to blows and the new 'Mary Anne' was surprised to find herself thrilled. Men were fighting over her. Naturally the 'Professor' stepped in and won, and Gilligan and Mr. Howell limped away, groaning.  
  
After talking it over, the new 'Mary Anne' and the new 'Professor' decided they loved each other and wanted to get married. But the Skipper was no longer captain of a boat so they settled for a prolonged engagement. They kissed very sweetly and their first night together as man and wife was a first. Each was surprised to find out that the other was a virgin! As they had nothing to compare, they found the experience to be the best of their lives.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
While rooting around for parts for the machine with her fiancé, Mary Anne made an amazing discovery. She found hundreds of yards of nylon fabric. When asked why he bought it, Dr. B replied that "It was on sale."  
  
"We can make a blimp and get off the island," said Mary Anne, the well- educated mind of the former Professor already drawing up the plans in her head.  
  
There was an excited buzz among the castaways.  
  
"But what about the body-swapping machine?" Gilligan asked.  
  
"It's hopeless. All the plans have been destroyed. Dr. B. here can barely remember his own name, and can't remember how to re-build it even if we could. I'm afraid it would be useless to return with the proper parts and try assuming we do get back to civilization."  
  
"We be stuck. " Ginger struggled for words just as he struggled against the straightjacket. "Like this!" He howled like a lost soul.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Ginger. Also, there will be no sense in telling anyone we are not who we appear to be. We would be locked up as island happy after all these years away from civilization."  
  
The rest reluctantly agreed. Without the machine to prove their case it was hopeless!  
  
The new Gilligan didn't think youth was worth the loss of his wealth and social position and said so. He demanded a settlement from his former body.  
  
An agreement was worked out during the evenings while they all built the small balloon and basket which, using an aerodynamic mixture of designs from both big air balloons and blimps the new Mary Anne created, would hopefully carry them back to Hawaii. The new and official version of Mr. Howell agreed to give them each ten million dollars. "Why not! It's not really my money." the former Gilligan said to the others. The original Mr. Howell almost had a heart attack!  
  
The former Mrs. Howell, now effectively a poor sailor nearing retirement age, would live in the Howell mansion with the 'Howell' husband and wife as the captain of their yacht when needed until the 'Howells' could get a divorce. 'Mrs. Howell' wanted to keep her man around!  
  
The original Mr. Howell, as 'Gilligan', would be introduced to society as a long lost cousin to Mrs. Howell and placed in charge of one of the Howell's larger corporations. With his many years of experience hiding behind a youthful exterior, the former Mr. Howell expected to amass a new fortune within a few years at most!  
  
The Professor and Mary Ann planned to open a private school as soon as they were married and teach Scientific Horticulture. The current 'Mary Anne' would have to take equivalency tests in all the college courses needed to teach, but for the former professor, that should prove no problem. It was a dream they both shared as Mary Anne had been a farmer's daughter and the Professor had learned so much during his stay on the island!  
  
"What about poor Ginger?" asked the new Igor, doped to the eyeballs to prevent suicide.  
  
"Until we can be sure you don't try and kill yourself again, you will be in a place where they can - ahem - look after you," said the Professor. Mary Ann gazed admiringly at the tall man she used to be. Her big man was so strong - especially in bed!  
  
So they got to work. Lovey proved to be the best at sewing fabric together. The Skipper had sewn a number of rips in sails over the years and Mrs. Howell's fingers worked much better than her prior, stubby fingers at the task. The connecting surfaces of the balloon were heat sealed and glued. 'Igor's' depression was not made better by the news on Entertainment Tonight that Ginger Grant had married her sweetheart Brad after a rather short engagement.  
  
Dr. B was going to come with them and try to talk Igor into helping reconstruct the machine. He would be given a million dollars with a promise of another million if successful. They had little hope of that succeeding, however. No one in their right mind would want to become Igor! Especially not for a second time.  
  
It took twelve days to fill the balloon with hydrogen Mary Anne had produced with the help of Dr. Balinkoff. They started on their epic journey to Hawaii on a wing and a prayer, so to speak. The former Captain, of course, was at the wheel with her lover beside her to supply masculine strength whenever needed. Everyone was worried because they had to use hydrogen to fill the envelope. All remembered seeing the famous scene of the last minutes of the Hindenberg on television at one time or another.  
  
They could only make 30 miles an hour with the small engine borrowed from the castle. Time crept by with agonizing slowness. 'Only one hundred miles more to go,' Mary Ann thought. It looked like they were going to make it after all! The engine was not the safest to use with hydrogen and had to be constantly monitored. One wrong spark and the whole thing would go up like the forth of July. Or, more accurately, like a miniature Hindenberg!  
  
Gilligan sneaked aboard one of Mr. Howell's cigars. He knew there was no smoking but how could one little smoke hurt? It wasn't his fault Mr. Howell couldn't quit, and had found several tobacco plants on the island they used to live on. Gilligan had spent several nights a month rolling the cigars for Mr. Howell. At least now he got to enjoy the results of his labor!  
  
Dr. Balinkoff smelled the smoke. "Ah. A stogie! I haven't had one in years. Let me have yours, sir." He grabbed the cigar from Gilligan and they struggled to possess it until it slipped out of their hands and got caught in a bunch of ropes holding the castaways basket under the balloon. The ropes swiftly caught fire!  
  
"FIRE!" yelled Gilligan, but it was too late to stop it from spreading!  
  
"Don't panic!" ordered the Professor, holding on to his frightened wife to be. "We have to ditch in the ocean - that will put out the fire. Dear, anything you can tell us about hydrogen?"  
  
A sobbing Mary Anne pulled herself together.  
  
"Yes, it burns up. It won't invade the cabin - until other things catch on fire and the flames reach into the balloon." They desperately dropped ballast and the ocean zoomed up on them.  
  
"Wait for it. Now!" yelled the Captain and all jumped safely into the sea. The flaming mass of the balloon and the basket flew a few more hundred feet east of them and then crashed, a flaming ruin, into the sea in front of them. The great strength of Ginger, who had to be taken out of the straightjacket for the trip, came in handy as he kept them afloat by swimming to the sinking basket and smashing the craft into several rafts they could use to rest upon. Soon the rest of the basket they had built sank into the ocean. It made him feel good to be a hero.  
  
A day later a passing banana boat picked them up, barely alive and suffering from heat, exhaustion, and thirst.  
  
The new Ginger Grant was a little worried upon hearing that the others had been rescued, but sighed in relief when it became apparent that the castaways planned to keep their mouths shut about her former identity. They even came up with the idea that Ginger had been separated from them and they had presumed she was dead. It fit in well with the story she had told upon her own arrival in Hawaii months ago.  
  
She frowned to see her former body. It really was horrible! 'I should have disposed of it when I had the chance.' she thought. She added extra security in her Hollywood home. Then went out to celebrate her new film - Robin Crusoe. It was a tremendous success at the box office. The news of the rescue of the others drove the attendance records even higher! The critics hated it of course, but who cares as long as the receipts poured in.  
  
With her percentage of the gross, she would make ten million dollars! Also, Rod was such a wonderful husband. She had never known such happiness. They were so much in love! And she was so beautiful, so desirable, so popular! Everyone admired and loved her now! The bad years faded into oblivion. Hopefully, the others would just fade away. She hadn't heard from them for weeks!  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
The weeks had been filled with getting altered lives back in order after the rescue. Dr. B., surrounded by guards hired to make sure he did what he had sworn to do, was on his way to talk to Ginger as promised when the news broke. Igor had broken out of the nut house for very disturbed people!  
  
Ginger came home from the beauty parlor and parked her car in the driveway. A horrible face stared into her eyes on the other side of the side window. It was the face she had know for all her life. She screamed! The huge madman tore the door from its hinges bellowing, "Give me back my beautiful, beautiful body!"  
  
Ginger cowered in terror. He reached a huge hand for her, and then suddenly her husband came to her rescue! He was a black belt in karate and 'Igor' and Brad fought. A powerful blow sent Brad falling and as the huge arm reached for Brad, Ginger's husband grasped his wrist and used the monster's momentum to send him hurling into a tree. Semi-conscious, the new Igor saw the beautiful Ginger Grant rush up and kiss her husband.  
  
"My hero! You saved me from this monster!"  
  
"You don't understand, she is me!" muttered Igor as he was hauled away by the VIP security patrol who finally arrived on the scene. The buxom blonde head of the VIP security company seemed to be attracted to Ginger! The old Igor would have been all over her, but he was all woman now and her handsome husband was more than enough to satisfy her needs!  
  
A fan with a video camera has been on hand and recorded the fight. It was shown on national television news programs for days. The beautiful young couple became even more popular. Ginger and her husband did an interview with 60 Minutes!  
  
Epilogue: One year later.  
  
The attack on the beautiful, young Ginger Grant quickly made the rounds of every new channel in the country, and most of the world as well. The near brush with a 'stalker' made her even more popular as it did her handsome hero husband, and it led to them featuring in a series of highly successful action movies together.  
  
"I'm the happiest, luckiest girl in the world!" Ginger told all her friends. They could easily believe it. Since escaping from the island she was a changed woman with more of a zest for life, and not nearly so bitchy. Igor was eventually released after intensive counseling when he finally had a 'breakthrough' and 'admitted' to the mental health doctors that he had an obsession with Ms. Grant and that his stories about body swapping with her were just transgender fantasies.  
  
Once the doctors were convinced by the former actress of his honest desire to get therapy, it was only a matter of months before Igor was pronounced cured and released back into society. Prescription drugs kept his depression at bay.  
  
A famous director wanted to make Ginger's story the subject of his next film and Ginger agreed to portray herself as long as her husband did likewise. At the request of the director, she talked with Igor on the phone and made a tentative peace with him by offering him a bit part in the Ginger Grant's Life movie as, of course, the stalker.  
  
Igor couldn't resist the offer; he dearly loved show business. He became a minor celebrity when the biographical film became a surprise hit, and he fell into the wrestling business - billed by a savvy promoter as Monster Man. As he won all his fights, he became very successful and was usually surrounded by groupies who loved to find themselves in his strong and dangerous grasp. He often had sex two or three times a night. It was not the life he had ever planned to have but it was far better than being in a sanitarium, and he was no longer totally unhappy.  
  
Sometimes the brooding 'Monster Man' was even observed to laugh out loud on occasions such as when he was asked about the difference between the movies and wrestling. "Both involve acting. As long as I can act, I am happy." Igor was a good patient and always took all his prescribed drugs. They also made him happy!  
  
The charming Mary Anne and her handsome Professor were married and had twins nine months after the honeymoon ended. Their horticulture school is very successful and Mary Anne is a devoted wife, mother, and educator. Her husband adores her and tells everyone his wife is the most beautiful, sweet, and smart woman in the world! Besides that, she's a darned good cook, too!  
  
Dr. B was unsuccessful in approaching Ginger, who just laughed in his face when asked to fix the machine. The others lost interest in him and let him go. After spending some time complaining about not becoming ruler of the world, Dr. B. has perked up recently and he is working on a new invention. It will take the smell out of cabbage and the gas out of beans. If successful, he will be a world benefactor.  
  
Things did not go as well in the Howell mansion. 'Gilligan' never really fit in. All the socialites in Boston couldn't stand the young man. His low class origins were just so obvious. The man just reeked of Mulligan stew with every word and gesture. Also, Gilligan was extremely clumsy and always breaking something!  
  
Despite his claims of a Harvard education all he could produce was a High School diploma, and the stockholders in the company he had been set up to run voted him out after just three months. Losses manipulated by Mrs. Howell may have had a hand in influencing that decision. Poor Gilligan even went to jail for six months on an embezzlement charge that was later thrown out of court on a technicality. When he got out, Gilligan used the money he had embezzled and he now owns a successful pizza parlor chain in New Jersey And is dating a local beauty pageant winner, Miss Molly Malone.  
  
Lovey Howell kicked the Captain out of her bed and her mansion. She found out he was chasing every skirt in sight - just like a sailor. Apparently Dr. Balinkoff's machine couldn't take the sailor out of a man of the sea after all, just his mind. When she tearfully confronted him with another in a string of floozies, he just said "Beat it you old bag - you're much too old for me anyway! I go for younger chicks!"  
  
With his monetary gift from the Howell's safely in the bank, the Captain was glad to leave the stuffy mansion and is a fixture at every pickup bar around the New York Docks. Mr. and Mrs. Howell are now trying to make a go of it once more. Things look promising there. She missed her little buddy! They have grown closer than ever before, and are seriously considering renewing the wedding vows the original Howell's once took!  
  
The one thing none of the castaways will ever do again is go on another three hour tour ever again!  
  
The End! 


End file.
